Buster Calls King Bob the Geek and Gets Grounded
Buster Calls King Bob the Geek and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 21st 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript At the Third Street Playground, Buster had a naughty plan. Buster: I am going to call King Bob the geek. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Buster went off to the Jungle Gym, and then he climbed up the Jungle Gym and he approached King Bob, who was sitting on his throne. Buster : Hey, King Bob! King Bob: (angrily) Buster, what do you want for me now? Buster : Hey, King Bob - the idiotic king! You're such a geek! King Bob was offended. King Bob: Hey! Don't call me a geek! You're impertinent! Buster: Shut up, you stupid geek! King Bob: Buster, stop this right now! You're so impertinent! Buster: Why don't you just leave me alone, you stupid geek! King Bob: Buster, if you call me a geek one more time, I shall call my guards to take you to see Miss Finster! Buster: Why don't you leave your throne get out of here so Lawson can take over your Jungle Gym, you idiotic geek! King Bob got very angry. King Bob: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty boy! Guards, get over here right now! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion came. Trumpet Boy: What is it, sire? King Bob: Buster keeps calling me a geek! Trumpet Boy and his companion were horrified. Guard: A geek? Oh no, that's terrible! King Bob: Guards, take him away! Take him to see Miss Finster right now! Trumpet Boy and his companion picked up Buster, and they took him down to see Miss Finster. Then Trumpet Boy and his companion walked over to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Say, Daniel and Bernard? What happened? Trumpet Boy: Buster keeps calling King Bob a geek! Guard: Yeah, that's very disrespectful! Can you take him to Principal Prickly's office right now?! Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Buster a good talking to! Then Trumpet Boy and his companion left Buster to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Buster, how dare you call King Bob the geek?! That's very rude and disrespectful! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Buster to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Buster: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from Daniel and Bernard! Why? Because Buster keeps calling King Bob the geek! That's very rude and disrespectful! Punish him immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Buster a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Buster. Principal Prickly: Buster, I'm very disappointed in you for calling King Bob the geek. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! We don't call anyone geeks in school! You see calling anyone geeks undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Buster: I know, sir. But a long time ago, Lawson and Tiny Sedgwick called each other geeks. But it's fun to call any other students geeks. Principal Prickly: That's no excuse, young man. Now I can't keep up with you kids. You were very rude to King Bob. But Miss Finster assures me it's disrespectful! You know it's rude and disrespectful to call King Bob the geek! That's it, you're suspended for two weeks! Go home right now while I call your parents! Back home, Buster's parents scolded Buster. Buster's dad: Buster, how dare you call King Bob the geek like that, that is so stupid to say things. That does it, you are grounded for three and a half weeks with no computer and no porn magazines. Buster's mum: Your father was right Buster. Now go upstairs and go to bed now. Buster went up to his room, crying. Buster: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cast Steven as Buster Eric as King Bob Evil Genius/David/Zack as Trumpet Boy Paul as King Bob's Guard Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Buster's dad Allison as Buster's mum Category:2019 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Buster Gets Grounded